JACK NEEDS HELP
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Jack is becoming a serious and dangerous drunk. Lureen calls on Ennis for help.


Title: JACK NEEDS HELP

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. No money is being made off

Of them.

Summary: Jack is becoming a serious and dangerous drunk. Lureen calls on Ennis for help.

JACK NEEDS HELP

Ennis just turned off the shower when he heard the phone ring. It never failed; it rang when he was in the shower or on the toilet. He was thankful for the long cord he had bought. It was long enough to reach the entire length of his small trailer.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and picked up the phone off the toilet tank.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ennis Del Mar?"

"Uh huh,"

"You don't know me, Mr. Del Mar, but you know my husband. My name is Lureen Twist; from Childress, Texas."

Ennis slung the towel over her shoulder and reached for his cigarettes; his hands shaking so he could hardly light it.

"Yes, Ma'am. What can I do for you? Jack alright?"

"Well yes and no. I mean, he ain't dead or anything; but he will be if he keeps goin on like he has been. I'm at my wits end tryin to figure him out. He's got everything a man could want and he still drinks himself into a stupor most every night. It's like he's got some big problem that he can't handle or something. He acts like he's the most miserable person in the world. I've tried and tried to get him to talk to me but he just says he's fine. I was wondering, I know this is presumptuous of me, but I thought maybe he said something last time the two of you went fishing last month? He's been drinking worse than ever since he got back. Did he say anything to you? Give you any idea what might be bothering him?"

"Aaa No, Ma'am. He seemed fine last time I saw him." It was a lame answer but it was all he could think of at the time.

"Only time I ever see him even half-way happy anymore is when he's packing for one of those fishing trips with you. I thought maybe he had confided in you. I was hoping you might know what was bothering him?"

"Can't say as I do. Sorry."

"I just don't know what to do any more. Daddy's talking about having him committed someplace to get him dried out; you know, off the booze. I really don't want to do that, but if I don't, he won't make it much longer.

"I know you're his friend, and have been for years. I'm just really scared. Tonight when I got home from work, he was sitting alone in his study and he had a gun on the desk in front of him. He was just sitting there staring at it; didn't even hear me when I came in even though I called to him. Whatever it is that's bothering him is bad and I gotta do something pretty quick.

"Is there any way you could come down here and talk to him? See if you can find out what's wrong? He won't talk to me and he has no close friends down here. I wouldn't ask you, if I wasn't really worried sick about him."

The line was silent for a time as Ennis squinted at his image in the mirror over the sink. Go to Texas? Talk to Lureen? Could he do either of those things?

"Yes. I'll come. Don't know what good it will do. I'll see if I can get my girl's car. Jack says it's a 14 hour drive. I'll get there fast as I can. Don't you go puttin him in no asylum or nothin."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Del Mar. I really appreciate it. If you'd rather fly, I'd be happy to send you a ticket?"

"No thanks. I'll drive."

"OK. I'll see you soon then. Do you have this number?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, that's it. Just call when you get in town and I'll tell you how to get out to our home. I really do appreciate this."

"Uh huh. See you soon as I can."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was 8:00PM when he had gotten the call, an hour before he got on the road with Junior's car, and a long tedious drive down to Texas put Ennis in Childress around 2:00 in the afternoon the next day. He spent most of the drive wondering how Jack had done it over and over again all these years. He had to pull over at a rest stop and grab a few hours sleep before going on. The drive got much easier once the sun came up and he stopped and got himself some more coffee and something to eat at a drive through; thoughts of Jack worrying him to the core. Yes, they had argued at their last meeting, said some really hurtful things to each other but he thought they had straightened it all out, thought everything was back to normal.

He stopped at a gas station on the outskirts of Childress; went into the restroom and shaved; cleaned up a little, then called Lureen. He was hoping Jack would answer and this whole problem would disappear. No such luck. Lureen answered; her voice trembling and more worried than the night before.

"Mr. Del Mar?" she asked before even saying hello.

"Yes…uh…Ennis; call me Ennis."

"You're in town aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad. He's still in there. Hasn't come out all night! I'm scared to death what he's doin in there!"

Ennis gave her his location and she told him how to get to their house. Another ten minutes and he pulled up in their circular driveway out front. He got out of the car, stretched and gave the house a once over. He'd never seen anything like it outside of a magazine or TV show. They sure didn't have any house like this in Riverton!

"Mr….er…Ennis, please come in." She stood at the door waiting for him.

She was a beautiful woman; beautifully dressed; hair and nails beauty shop done. Jewelry that probably cost more than he made in a year. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she had this desperate look about her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Inside, sitting on the bottom step of an elegant stairway sat a boy; late teens, dark hair and eyes, chin jutted out, a look just short of belligerence on his face.

Off to the left of the foyer was a closed off room with double carved oak doors. Lureen gestured to it.

"He's in there. Got the door locked now. We've been pounding on it for hours but he won't answer. Just says for us to go away." Tears slid down both cheeks over her perfect makeup. A tremor of guilt passed through Ennis. This woman did love her husband and was scared for him.

Ennis knocked on the door and called out, "Jack? It's Ennis. I come to talk to you. Open up, will you?"

No answer.

Lureen knocked again, "Jack, I called Ennis. He came all this way to see you. Come on now; open up."

No answer, just the sound of a bottle breaking against the door.

"You ain't got a key to this door?" Ennis asked her.

"No! It's his study; he's got the keys!"

"I can open it." The boy on the stairs stood up and said.

"How can you open it?" Lureen said, twisting her hands, "You ain't got the key."

"Don't need no key. I can open it if you want, Mr. Del Mar."

"If you can open it without a key, then do it now, son." Ennis said stepping back and making room at the door for the boy.

"This is my son, Bobby." Lureen said absent-mindedly.

Bobby took out his wallet, pulled out a credit card, and wiggled it in the crack between the two doors. In less than a minute there was a click. He turned the knob and the door unlatched. He stood back.

"Thank you Bobby. Ma'am, we could use some strong black coffee, lots of it, and some sandwiches. Just leave them out here by the door." With that Ennis entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The room was a mess; it reminded Ennis of those pictures he had seen on TV of what places looked like after a tornado had swept through. The desk had been turned over on its back; drawers had been pulled out with contents strewn around the room. Pictures had been taken down off the wall and smashed, leaving splintered glass here and there. Plants had been pulled out of pots, books scattered in the debris and in the middle of the floor sat Jack, leaning back against the upturned desk; whiskey bottle in hand; trying to uncap it.

Ennis leaned back against the locked door and took it all in; the room had been completely destroyed; furniture overturned, whiskey bottles scattered about; and Jack oblivious to it all sitting there in the middle of it, gun in his lap and trying to open a fresh bottle.

"Hey, Jack." He didn't know where to start to try and undo this mess so he started there.

"Go away! Ain't talking! Leave me 'lone." Jack slurred, twisting at the bottle cap that wouldn't give.

Ennis walked over to him slowly, his boots crunching on broken glass as he went. He sat down beside Jack and reached for the bottle.

"Let me help you there. I could use a drink myself."

Jack let him take the bottle and the first drink out of it. He sat staring at Ennis. "You ain't really here, I know it, but you sure look real good." He reached for the bottle and Ennis gave it back to him.

"I'm here, Bud." Ennis said and reached out and rubbed Jack's arm.

"No you ain't. You're up in Wyomin. You ain't here in this house drinkin with me. You never are. I just imagin you up; that's all."

"How come you smashed up your room? Looks like it was a nice place."

"I hate it! I hate this fuckin house! I hate Childress and I hate the whole fuckin state of Texas!" He took another long drink and let his head thud back against the desk behind him.

Ennis got up, his fanny already numb and sore from the long drive, wasn't all that comfortable on the floor. He turned the leather couch back upright and sat down on it.

"Why don't you come sit over here and we can talk?" He asked patting the couch beside him.

"Ain't never gonna happen. Won't never be together." Jack mumbled and took another drink.

"Jack, we need to talk. Please come over here."

"You don't want me. You'd rather be with some waitress you can sashay 'round town with. Not old Jack Twist you have to hide out in the woods with."

"That ain't true, Jack." He leaned forward on the couch, elbows on knees. He had to think of something to say; something that would get through to Jack. Had to tell him how he felt.

"I never been much good with words, Jack, you know that. But you gotta know how I feel 'bout you."

"Ain't never been but a visitor in your life and that's all I ever was." Jack wiped the angry tears from his cheeks. "Can't live like that no more; ain't gonna." He picked up the gun in his lap. "Gonna finish this bottle; then finish everything." He slurred staring at the gun.

"Could we please talk first?" Ennis went back over and knelt down in front of him. He wished now that he had made a try for the gun while it was lying loosely in Jack's lap.

"C'mon. Let's sit over here on the couch. It's much more comfortable." He tugged at Jack's arm and got him to stand. Why don't you let me take care of that for you." He reached for the gun.

"No! Need it. S'my friend. Gonna help me."

"I'm your friend. I came here to help you." Ennis assured him.

Jack lurched toward the couch and sprawled down on it; bottle in one hand, gun in the other. Ennis eased down beside him.

"I missed you, Bud. I drove all this way down here to see you."

"Long drive. Long, long miserable fuckin drive. Made it a million times to see you."

He heard a rustling outside the door; hushed voices, the sound of a tray being set down.

He waited a few minutes then went over, unlocked the door reached out and brought the tray in and locked the door back up again; not meeting the questioning eyes standing there.

He sat the silver tray on the floor in front of the couch and poured a cup of coffee; doubled the usual amount of sugar.

"Coffee sure smells good. Here; try some." He offered the cup to Jack.

"Don't wanna." Jack pushed it away and took another swig from the bottle.

"How 'bout sharin then? Can I have a swig a that?" He reached for the bottle. Jack held on tight for a moment then let go.

"Sure. You can have anythin I got." Jack rolled his head over to look at him. "Miss you already." He mumbled.

"I'm right here." Ennis brought the bottle up to his mouth but didn't drink any. He sat the bottle on the floor and brought the coffee back up. "This coffee's mighty good; wanna taste?"

"Wish you really was here." Jack closed his eyes and Ennis wondered again if he should try for the gun.

Instead he reached a hand out and fingered the unruly hair back from Jack's forehead; his fingers caressing the stubbled cheek.

"You need a shave, Bud. How can you and me get all cozy with all them whiskers?"

Jack opened his eyes and peered out. "You still here? Thought you'd be gone."

Ennis took Jack's hand and held it up to his own smooth shaven cheek. "I shaved for you so I wouldn't get you with my whiskers." He nuzzled his cheek into Jack's palm.

"Ennis? You really here?" Jack blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision.

"Uh huh. How 'bout a hug?"

Jack lunged at him, throwing both arms around his neck. Ennis reached around behind his back and slid the gun from Jack's hand. Jack was holding him tight and whimpering something. Ennis shoved the gun down behind the cushion of the couch and hugged Jack back; holding him close and murmuring to him. "It's all right. We'll fix this, Bud. We just need to talk is all."

Jack leaned back, blue eyes filled with misery and streaming tears. "Can't fix it. You don't want me. Can't stand it no more."

"We can fix it, Jack, I promise you. We will fix it. OK?"

"Need a drink. Where's the bottle?"

"Here, drink some coffee so we can talk."

"Want the bottle." Jack twisted and turned looking for the whiskey.

"I guess I'll leave then if you don't wanna have coffee with me."

"Don't leave! Just need to find that bottle."

"I don't want whiskey, I want coffee. Have coffee with me and I'll stay."

"OK. Then we'll find the bottle?"

"Maybe." Ennis handed him the coffee and guided it up to his mouth. Jack sipped gingerly. Ennis shoved the bottle around the side of the couch, out of sight.

"You wanna tell me why you got all upset?" Ennis asked.

Jack held the coffee cup in both hands and sipped. "Nope."

"Jack, if I gotta guess, it's gonna take a lot longer to fix things. Now I came all this way down here to talk so you need to start talkin."

"You ain't really here and anyway, I ain't talkin to no hallucination!"

Ennis reached over and yanked a handful of Jack's hair.

"Ow! Why you do that for?"

"Ain't no hallucination!"

Jack stared at him for a long moment.

Ennis poured himself a cup of coffee and refilled Jack's cup. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Sure is good. Want some?" He held the sandwich out to Jack.

"Just want my bottle." Jack stared at him suspiciously.

"Coffee and sandwich first; then we talk. After we talk, you still want your bottle you can have it. Deal?"

"Guess so." He took the sandwich and bit into it. Another few bites and half a cup more of coffee and he was ready to talk.

"You really here?"

"I am."

"What for? How'd you get here?"

"I drove. Borrowed Junior's car."

"What for?"

"We need to talk. You need to tell me what's botherin you."

"You! You're what's botherin me." Jack struggled to his feet and made his way over to a corner where a big potted plant lay on its side; unzipped his pants and pissed on it. He came back and sat down.

"I ain't doin this no more, Ennis. I made my last trip up to Wyomin. I ain't gonna be your little fuck-buddy hidin out in the woods with you."

The words stung Ennis like a thousand hornets. Jack thought he was ashamed of him!

"It ain't never been that way, Bud."

"That's exactly how it's been." Jack sat back down and drank some more coffee. "You'd die of shame if anyone ever saw us together. And walkin down the street together, well, that'd be impossible, wouldn't it?"

"Jack…..I only didn't want people knowin our business; thinkin we was somethin

to be got rid of."

"Well you won't have to worry 'bout it no more cause I ain't comin back up there."

"You don't wanna be with me no more?" Just saying the words left his mouth dry and his heart aching. An emptiness inside began to take root. Never see Jack again? Ever?

"Thought you wanted to fix it?" He couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Tried everythin for years and years. You don't wanna fix it, Ennis. You're happy with things just like they been. I'm not." He reached for another sandwich and ate it down.

"Didn't know that. Didn't know how hard that drive was. Didn't know a lot of things I know now. You gotta tell it all to me, Jack, so's we can fix it. Make it right."

"Gone too far for that now. I told you I been to Mexico and I been with someone here in Childress too. I told you it was a ranch foreman's wife I been seein. That was a lie. I been seeing the foreman. Not that it matters any more." He sat his cup down on the tray.

"It matters." Ennis said and felt like he'd been cut open and gutted along with the rest of the room.

"Don't see how. What we had was all just a mistake. It never should have happened. It's all my fault. I should have kept my hands to myself back in '63. None of this would have ever happened." He put his face in his hands; exhausted.

"It ain't too late to make it right. We can fix this, Jack, if you really want to."

"Yeah; how?" He looked up, eyes filled with despair.

"I don't know. I ain't no wizard. What is it you want? What would make you happy?"

"You know what I want. I been tellin you for nearly 20 years now; you and me on a place together."

"Jack, I….."

"You don't have to say it. I know that's not what you want. It's just a stupid dream and it ain't never gonna happen; I know that. You asked so I told you; period."

"It'd be just askin for trouble; you know that."

"Your old neighbor, Earl, the one that got killed; how long did the two of them live together?"

"Huh? I don't know. Years and years, I guess. Why?"

"Shit. It'd be worth it. I'd let them take me out for just one year with you. It'd be worth any price."

"You don't mean that!"

"The hell I don't! That's the difference between us, Ennis. I'd be willin to pay any price to be with you and you; you're ashamed for anyone to see me standin in your driveway!"

"I wasn't ashamed, Jack, I was scared! There's a difference!"

"Not very damn much. Come right down to it, you'd rather live alone than be saddled with someone you got to sneak around with. Well that ain't gonna be me. Not no more!"

Ennis didn't know what to do or say to that. His thoughts tumbled in all directions like being in a maze; every direction seemed to be the wrong one. He stood up and wandered around the room.

"You got Lureen and Bobby scared pretty good."

"They'll get over it."

"I won't." He turned back to face Jack.

"Yes you will. You won't have to worry none about takin off from work any more."

"So that's how you plan on fixin things? You gonna shoot yourself?"

"That's the plan." He glanced around again, looking for the gun.

"How does that fix things? What about Lureen and Bobby? What about me?"

"Won't have to worry 'bout any of you no more."

"Be a shame though, just when you 'bout got me convinced to try that livin together."

"You ain't never considered no such thing!"

"You're right, I haven't. But I am considerin it now. Maybe if we was real careful, we could work somethin out so's no one would know."

"You're just sayin that. It ain't what you really want."

"How you know what I want? You wanna know what I want? I want you to be safe. I don't wan't no one smashing you to a bloody pulp with no tire irons. I wanna go on seein you all we can, I wanna be with you as much as we can; I want all them things, Jack; I just don't want neither of us getting killed!"

"Shit, Ennis. Either one of us could get killed any day of the week; a thousand different ways. You could get killed in an accident at work, or me on the highway drivin back and forth to Wyomin all the time. Some lunatic could gun either one of us down at the post office gettin our mail. If its gonna happen, it's gonna happen. Don't make no sense to me to just stop livin cause you're scared something MIGHT happen!"

Ennis had to agree that was logical. The fear still raged inside him but now it was joined by a new fear; the fear of losing Jack completely.

"Guess I never thought 'bout it like that." He chewed on a thumbnail.

"Shit, my head hurts!" Jack rubbed his eyes. "There's some Tylenol in the top drawer…..Oh. Don't know where it is." He took one look around the room and leaned his head back on the couch.

Ennis dug around in the mess on the floor. He shoved the desk back upright and looked for the drawers. The long skinny one was upside down against the overturned bookcase. He went to it and found the bottle of Tylenol in the mess on the floor nearby. He opened it, dumped three out into his palm and took them over to Jack then handed him the coffee cup refilled with still warm coffee.

Jack took them down and sipped at the coffee slowly. "It's alright, Ennis. I appreciate your comin down here but it wasn't necessary. We both know this can't be fixed. I'm just too tired to try any more."

"Can't say as I blame you there. I guess talkin to me is like talkin to a wall. That's what my Daddy used to say."

Jack looked up from his coffee cup. "Think both of us got short-changed in the Daddy department."

Ennis sat on the corner of the desk fingering the edge. "Guess so. Least you still got your Daddy."

Jack let out a snort. "You ain't never met my Daddy, that's for sure."

They sat in silence for a bit. A small knock came at the door.

"Oh crap!" Jack said and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"I'll see to it." Ennis went to the door, bringing the tray and coffee cups with him.

He unlocked the door and handed out the tray. Before either Lureen or Bobby could say anything he said, "Everythin's OK for now. We could use some water, please," and closed the door before they had a chance to say anything.

He walked back over to the desk and sat down.

"Lureen called you? What'd she say?"

"She said you'd been drinkin a lot; you needed someone to talk to. She was worried 'bout you. So was the boy."

"Bobby's home? He should be at school! And you; you should be at work!"

"I took a couple days off. The foreman don't like it, he can fire me. I'll find another job someplace."

"What 'bout Lightning Flat?" Jack asked, bringing his arm down and exposing those brilliant blue eyes again.

"What 'bout Lightning Flat?" Ennis asked.

"It's not too far; you could always drive back; see your girls."

"You thinkin I could find work up there; in Lightning Flat?"

"I know just the place. The Twist Ranch. It's smaller than the ones you been workin on. Only 375 acres. The old man's not usin half of it. Could easy handle twice the herd he's got on it. It comes to me when he's gone. We wouldn't even have to go out lookin for a place. We could build right there. It's got some real nice sites where a cabin would fit right in. No body'd think twice 'bout me movin back up there to help the old folks out. It'd be the thing to do, to hire someone to come help work the place."

"Your folks'd be alright with that? Me movin up there, I mean?" Ennis squinted at him.

"Yeah, they would. I been tellin them for years now that I was gonna bring you up there to live. It'd make Momma real happy."

"And your Pa?"

"Ain't nothin ever gonna put a smile on that old man's face. He'd be happy for the extra help though."

"Thought the two of you didn't get on?"

"We never have. Won't be livin with him though. You and me'd have our own place. Way back off from the main house. Wouldn't have to see him all that much."

"Neighbors?"

"There's Eula Crouch, lives next place over. She's in her nineties; lives alone. Place on the other side is vacant. Thought if we got the place up and running good we might look into buying that place. We have enough room we could breed horses as well."

"Sounds like you got this all planned out."

"I've been workin on it for years and years. Just never had nobody wantin to do it with me."

"Maybe when Bobby gets older…."

"He wants to join the Marines. We talked him in to going to college first so he could go in as an officer. We're hoping by then he'll change his mind; but I don't see him ever wantin to do no ranchin. Not enough action in it for him. He wants to be a pilot; fly one of them fighter jets."

"You ain't worried 'bout what people might think or do?"

"Nope. Don't care what people think. Long as we stick together, they'd have a pretty hard time tryin to get to us."

"Pretty big risk."

"I'm willin to take that risk to be with you. Can you say the same? Or is all this just talkin?"

"It's talkin. Somethin we needed doin for a time now."

"Didn't think you was serious."

"Didn't say I wasn't serious. Didn't know you had it all planned out. You never said. Thought it was all just a dream you had."

"It was a dream; but we could make it a reality if you wanted to;" Jack at the depths of despair and still hopeful.

"And what happens if somethin goes wrong; you gonna pull this shit again with the gun and all?"

"Hell, Ennis. I don't know that. I ain't got no guarantees for you. All I know is I can't live like this no more. I don't want to; it hurts too much. If you wanna give it a try; see if we can work this out; then I think we should. If you don't like livin with me, you can always go back to Riverton; or wherever and find work. A man with your knowledge and experience can always find work."

Ennis walked over and sat down on the couch beside Jack.

"How's the head?"

"Better. Be a whole lot better if you'd just say you'd try this with me." He gave Ennis a pleading look.

"You that eager to leave this fine house?"

"You bet! This house ain't nothin to me. I'd much rather be with you in that little trailer of yours."

"You ain't never seen my trailer."

"I know. I don't care how little it is or what it looks like; long as it had running water, a toilet, electricity. What more do we need?"

Ennis reached over and took Jack's hand; brought it to his lips and kissed it. "We'd have to be careful; every minute."

"We could do that."

"What about your family?"

"Won't miss me any, I can tell you that for a fact. Bobby spends every minute with his friends. In the fall he's off to college; some private school Lureen's had him signed up for since he was a baby. All paid for and everythin. Lureen's daddy left her the business and that's what makes her happy, makin them deals, sellin that stuff. They won't hardly know I'm gone."

"They looked pretty worried to me."

"I don't doubt they care for me. They each love me in their own way; it's just…..well they don't NEED me around for them to be happy. They each got their own lives and I'm just a small part of it. I told you once before; any relationship I have here, I can do over the phone."

"You sure about this then?"

"Positive. Wyomin is where I want to be and I want to be there with you. It's all I've ever wanted now for twenty years."

"Well, you best be gettin yourself cleaned up then. I ain't aimin on spendin my life with no drunk; and I sure ain't drivin all the way back to Wyomin alone."

"You mean it? You'll move in with me? We can be together, full time?" Jack went rigid; his eyes like saucers; red rimmed.

"Get yourself a shower and shave; throw a few things in a bag and let's go. We can hitch Junior's car to your truck and drive back together. That drive's too damn long to make alone."

They stood facing each other in the wreckage of the room, staring at one another. Something had changed between them; a new phase to their relationship. Ennis was looking after Jack for a change. They clung together in a desperate hug; filled with hope for their future.

An hour later found them on the highway headed north, Ennis driving Jack's truck, Jack sitting next to him staring at him.

"This is gotta be a dream," he mumbled

"Ain't no dream, Jack. You and me are gonna do this being together thing. It's scary as hell but it's what I want too. Always have. Only time I ever been really happy was the time I was with you."

"I been dreamin 'bout this for so long…."

"I know. And I shot you down every time you brought it up. I'm sorry as I can be 'bout that but I was scared. Still am. You gotta promise me you'll be careful; watch what you say to people."

"I promise." Jack looked down rubbing both hands over his denim clad knees.

"Lureen and Bobby took it alright?" Ennis had been outside hooking up Junior's car to Jack's truck while Jack told them the news that he was going to Wyoming with Ennis.

"bout like I expected they would. A little whining at first. I didn't tell them all of it. Didn't say we was going to be living together. Just told them I was moving back in with the folks and helpin them with the place. Said I needed to be in Wyoming. That's where my heart was. Lureen sure enough picked up on what I was sayin. Not sure Bobby did.

Figured I could always go into details later on."

Ennis pulled off the highway into a rest stop area; passed a couple of 18 wheelers and a motor home and stopped in a quiet spot off by itself.

"Jack there's something I gotta say." He turned in his seat to face Jack.

Jack turned to face him; his mind still muddled with too much whiskey wasn't sure any of this was real. He blinked his blood-shot eyes and focused on Ennis.

"Say it. I'll agree to anything you want. You make the rules; whatever you want, I'll agree to as long as we can be together."

Ennis reached over and caressed the clean-shaven cheek. A smile curved the corners of his mouth.

"We never did say the words to each other, Jack, but I want to say them now. I love you. I always have and I always will."

Tears sprang up in the blue eyes and Jack blinked them back.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from you." He shook his head.

"Well you did. And you're gonna hear more of them cause it's true. I ain't hidin it no more. Truth ain't for hidin! Least ways, not this truth." Ennis took Jack's hand and brought it to his lips placing a kiss on the back of the hand.

"I love you too, Ennis. Always did wanna say it but was afraid I'd run you off if you knew how much you meant to me."

"I ain't runnin no more." Ennis assured him and pulled him into his arms. Jack's head on his shoulder and he petted the fine dark hair. He wanted to say more but his throat closed with emotion.

"C'mon. Let's go home," was all he could manage to get out. It was all that was needed.

He put the truck in gear and off they went; heading north, going home.

The End


End file.
